1. Field of the Invention
This invention finds its application in the telecommunications field and, specifically, is to be used in the substructure of an outside plant necessary for creating and maintaining an optical fiber.
2. Related Art
At present, several junction and modular optical sharing assemblies are know, all of them manufactured and designed to allow the housing of junctions, connectors and optical cable.
Nevertheless, all assemblies known until now are unable to exchange the several trays configuring several junction module trays, optical sharer trays and warehousing trays, for which reason, in view of the need of installing a small number of connectors, it is imperative to install three full modules.
Also, they do not allow easy access when it is necessary to replace different components of the plant to carry out several installation and maintenance operations thereof.
A solution to this problem would be to rely on a junction and modular optical sharing terminal assembly, in which the several junction modules, connectors and storage could make use of elemental units, in such a way that they could permit interchangeability and the ability to distinguish the module by the units constituting it, this is, whether they are specifically junction and sharing or warehousing units, and each module can be formed by different trays, according to the needs of the optical fiber plant.
Also, if a terminal assembly fitted with these features is employed, the arrangement would allow the installation of a single module having different types of trays and, so, to meet the need of a low capacity of connectors and junctions.
It has been confirmed that, in relation to the problem of access during different installation and maintenance operations, the solution would be to remove the side partitions in the modules impeding displacements, providing free access to the different cables already or to be installed.
Nevertheless, up to now, no junction and modular optical-sharing assembly fitted with the features as pointed out as suitable.